The invention relates generally to semiconductor circuit design and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for interconnecting power and signal buses in an integrated circuit.
As semiconductor technology develops, the number of transistors included in a single integrated circuit, or xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d is becoming larger and the design rule parameters therefore are becoming smaller. These two developments contribute to increased metal layer resistance and to difficulties associated with this increased resistance. Such difficulties include ground bounce, cross talk noise, and circuit delays. All of these difficulties slow down chip operation and may even corrupt data stored on the chip. Eliminating the impact of increased metal layer resistance is an important design challenge in most semiconductor designs, including designs for dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices.
One solution to this problem has been the development of a meshed power bus system for the chip, as described in Yamada, A 64-Mb DRAM with Meshed Power Line, 26 IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits 11 (1991). A meshed power bus system is readily implemented in integrated circuits like DRAMs because of their large arrays of memory cells and the presence of distributed sense amplifier drivers. The meshed system supplies adequate power to the distributed sense amplifier drivers because the system has many power buses running in both horizontal and vertical directions across the arrays.
The Yamada meshed system may be implemented using a conventional complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology, including first, second and third metal layers, each electrically isolated from each other, wherein the first metal layer represents the lowest metal layer, the third metal layer represents the upper-most metal layer, and the second metal layer lies between the first and third layers. The Yamada meshed system is constructed in the second and third metal layer and includes a positive supply voltage (VDD) mesh and a negative supply voltage (VSS) mesh, for the VDD power buses and the VSS power buses, respectively. Conventional designs have these meshes running over the memory array and connecting at the sense amplifiers. Connections are made using through-holes, located in the area of the sense amplifier circuits. However, the presence of VDD and VSS power buses in the sense amplifiers is unnecessary, since these circuits do not require either VDD or VSS power buses, except for well bias.
As a result, the sense amplifiers, due to their relatively small size and numerous associated signal and power buses, are adversely affected by the Yamada meshed system. The Yamada meshed system overcrowds the sense amplifiers with additional power and signal buses. In addition, the metal line width required for overlapping through-holes is larger than the minimum metal line width and therefore increases the width of the metal layers even further. As a result, the metal layer over the sense amplifiers becomes determinative of the size of the sense amplifier circuits. Accordingly, their size reduction must be realized by tightening the metal width, inevitably resulting in increased resistance and slower operation.
In addition to the Yamada meshed system, other proposals have been made for conventional DRAM design. Recently, a hierarchical word line scheme was proposed in K. Noda et Al., a Boosted Dual Word-line Decoding Scheme for 256 Mbit DRAM""s, 1992 Symp. on VLSI Circuits Dig. of Tech. Papers, pp.112-113 (1992). The Noda scheme includes main word lines, constructed in the second metal line layer, and subword lines constructed in a poly silicon layer. The Noda scheme describes two main word lines (one true, one bar) for every eight subword lines, and is thereby able to relax the main word line pitch to four times that of the subword line. However, this pitch would not support an improved meshed power and signal bus system.
Consequently, there is a need for a meshed power and signal bus system on an array-type integrated circuit that does not limit mesh through-hole connections to the area of the sense amplifiers, but provides for such connections at other locations on the array, thereby allowing for a relaxed metal width over the sense amplifiers and a reduction of the overall area of the chip with lower power bus resistance.
Furthermore, there is a need for a hierarchical word line scheme that supports an improved meshed power and signal bus system, that has a main word line pitch greater than four times that of the subword line pitch.
The present invention, accordingly, is a method and apparatus for providing a meshed power bus and signal bus system on an array-type integrated circuit that does not limit mesh through-hole connections to the area of the sense amplifiers, but provides for these connections at other locations on the array, thereby allowing for a relaxed metal width over the sense amplifiers, faster sense amplifier operation, and chip size reduction. The through-holes for the mesh system are located in the cell array instead of, or in addition to, being located in the area of the sense amplifier circuits. This utilizes the available space for through-holes in the array, and allows for more efficient use of power and signal buses in the sense amplifiers.
The invention includes an array of DRAM memory cells, arranged as a plurality of subarrays and selected by main address decoders. Each subarray is surrounded by a plurality of sense amplifiers circuits, subdecoder circuits, and VDD, VSS and signal buses connecting to and running across the subarray. The VDD buses run in both vertical and horizontal directions across the subarray, with all the vertical buses lying in the third metal layer and all the horizontal buses lying in the second metal layer, thereby creating a VDD mesh. The buses in each layer are connected to each other using through-holes located in the memory cell subarray as well as on the sense amplifier area. Likewise, a VSS mesh and/or a signal mesh is created using through-holes located on the memory cell subarray. Once connected, the buses extend to the appropriate circuits, such as sense amplifier drive circuits, and the metal layer and through-hole requirement over the sense amplifiers is significantly reduced.
The invention also includes a hierarchical word line scheme. To facilitate the combination of the above-mentioned meshed system and the hierarchical word line scheme, the Noda hierarchical word line scheme should also be improved to provide a greater pitch of main word lines to subword lines. In the improved hierarchical word line system, an intersection area, created between the sense amplifier and the subdecoder, includes subdecoder drivers as well as sense amplifier drivers. This combination provides high speed word line selection and high speed sense amplifier operation at the same time.
Once the sense amplifier size is no longer determined by the metal usage, as provided by the above-mentioned meshed system, an improved layout technique for the sense amplifier circuits may be necessary to match the fine memory cell size. This improved layout technique includes an alternating T-shaped gate region for a bit line equalization circuit and an H-shaped moat region with a metal-to-polysilicon-to-metal change structure for a latch circuit.
A technical advantage achieved with the invention is the ability to fully utilize the low resistance design of a meshed power system without having to increase the size of the peripheral circuits, for example, sense amplifiers, that are limited in size by their metal layers.
A further technical advantage achieved with the invention is that both signal and power buses may freely run in both horizontal and vertical directions.
A further technical advantage achieved with the invention is that the design for through-holes located in the array area or on a step difference compensation area do not have to be made to the minimum design widths like the through-holes located in the peripheral area, and therefore the yield is improved.
A further technical advantage achieved with the invention is that the improved hierarchical word line structures are smaller and faster than conventional hierarchical word line structures.